Starrysong's Great Book of One-Shots
by Star Speckled Sky
Summary: My Great Book of One-Shots where I write one-shots!
1. Nine Lives

**Well, here's the first story in my Great Book of Challenges! This one's for the forum Night Walkers, and the Challenge is called Nine Lives, by Seraph the Beyonce.**

* * *

"Fernstar is dead!" three stomach-hurling, heart-stopping words that hit me with a force nothing else could. "Stormblaze is our new leader!" Brookberry, our medicine cat cried. As my Clanmates cheered, I stood, wallowing in my grief. No mate. No more of her sweet scent. Our kits would never be born, she died carrying them. Shrewfur, a she-cat warrior nudged me. "Stormblaze, you need to go." she mewed, watching me. Brookberry motioned to me, and I followed her, trudging to my destiny.

* * *

As I pressed my muzzle to the cool, smooth stone, sleep's strong arms enfolded around me. I woke in a bright field, full of starry cats. A dappled tortoiseshell she-cat stepped forwards. "Welcome to StarClan. I am Spottedfern, first medicine cat of MistClan, and I give you your first life." as she spoke, the other cats faded, and she stepped forwards to touch my forehead. "I, Spottedfern, give you a life of patience. Use it well to solve problems calmly and never lose it." As she faded, a white she-cat stepped forewords. "Wingtalon!" I breathed. My mentor looked as young and strong as she was during her mentoring of me, before she died in the cruel hands of greencough. "My apprentice, I have trained you well. I give you a life of acceptance," she mewed, touching my forehead, "so that you may never be tempted to scorn those you do not know well." as she faded, a strong, burly brown tom appeared. "Eagleswoop!" I cried. My brother looked as young and charming as he was before he died in the claws of a dog. "Hello, brother. I'm here to give you your third life, a life of growth." he mewed, touching my forehead. "Know that you can always grow and learn from others, from the tiniest kit to the eldest elder." when he faded, a pearly tom appeared. "I, Cloudtalon, give you a life of persistence. Never lose it, for losing persistence is losing leadership itself." when my father faded, a familiar scent surrounded me. A golden she-cat appeared, smiling. "Mother!" I cried, tears threatening to well. Although receiving my lives had hurt, this comfort healed all pain. "Hello, my dear son." as she touched my forehead, I bathed in her scent. "I, Summerleaf, give you a life of caring. Care for all, not just your Clanmates. When another needs help, always care." and then she withdrew, a feathery tom appearing. "I, Featherfang, give you a life of love. Love all things, equally, and love in harmony." smiling, he faded, and a striking she-cat replaced him. "Hollyfire!" I cried. The pretty she-cat had been my archenemy, until the day she saved my life. From then on, we were best friends. And he had met Fernstar, then Fernstorm, Hollyfire's sister. "Hi, Stormy. Your seventh life is a life of honor. Never ever lose honor, because your Clan shall fall. Dun-dun-dun!" then, without another word, withdrew. A dark ginger tom stepped forwards. "Rustfoot." I hissed. The tom had been the unwanted follower of Fernstar. He had called her his mate, until one day, Fernstar announced she was expecting Stormblaze's kits. Now, Rustfoot's head was bowed in shame. "I'm sorry. Fernstar...she was my joy. I couldn't bear to think she didn't love me, so I convinced myself she did. Until she announced your kits. My mind...it was shrouded in pain. And I didn't hunt, never ate. Then, well, I died. But I am here for a purpose. I give you a life, your eighth, a life of loyalty, not only to your Clan, but to the Clans in whole." and then he left. And a sweet, silver she-cat stepped forewards, two kits at her feet. "Fernstar?" I mewed, not believing it to be true. "I'm here love. With our kits. I still haven't named them." I stood in shock. The little silver tabby she-kit with huge blue eyes stared at the. She nudged a stormy furred tom with green eyes. "Look! It's papa!" she squeaked. "Starkit. The silver kit is Starkit, born of a star, in the land of stars." I mewed, finding my voice. "Beautiful! And what about Aspenkit for the tomkit?" Fernstar purred. "Wonderful." I breathed. "I come with purpose, love. I give you the life of courage. To know what to do takes great courage. Use this life well." And she, along with our kits, faded away, and I tumbled into reality.


	2. Forgotten in the Void

Water swirled around me as I thought of my short life. From my kithood to this day of my soon death. I had grown so much since the day when I had chased that butterfly and almost got crushed by a monster in my early kithood. Too bad I would never receive my warrior name. I had wanted Flamefang, or maybe Flametalon. But I would die as Flamepaw. I hoped my Clan will keep my memory alive. I hope Frostwing, my mother, and Flightpaw, my sister know I love them very dearly. And of course, Rosebrook. Oh, I'll miss her sweet face. But she will know that I watch her in StarClan. We may even have kits in the skies when her time ends. I hope Flightpaw gets the name she wants, Flightpetal. Oh, the wonders of the world I have not and never will experience! My life has been short, yet happy. StarClan, I hope you take me. I hope my Clanmates will not grieve too much. I like it happy. And of course, may Redstar, my father, rule in peace. How I shall miss my life. But StarClan is beautiful, and I know my life there will be long and full of joy. Goodbye, mother, sister, and father. Goodbye, sweet Rosebrook. Oh the life we could have had! Goodbye, Clan and Clanmates. My time is over. StarClan, take me.


	3. What Will Become of Me?

**Challenge for RiseClan**

* * *

As my eyes close, I see the faces of my littermates weeping for me. I am at my end. It is time for me to go to the skies.

* * *

Flashback

 _A MistClan fighting patrol was running to FlareClan's borde, led by Stormstar. A battle started being fought. Suddenly, in the midst of battle, I find myself face-to-face with my mate, Emberleaf. I run away from her, refusing to fight her. A brown tom leapt on top of her, and dragged her from the battleground. "Emberleaf! No!" I chase after them. I find him getting up from her, and her eyes full of tears while the mousy tom's were full of triumph. He hissed something to her, then ran back to the field. I burst into the clearing where Emberleaf was sobbing._

 _"What did he do to you?" I hissed softly._

 _"He-I know him. His name is Mouseleg, and he loves me. I rejected him, and broke his heart. So he-he-he just mated me! And now I'm either going to have your kits or his! But I love only you, Frostedleap. I want your kits, not his. If I ever have his kits, I will hate them with all my heart." she sobbed in reply._

 _"Mouseleg." I hissed darkly. I ran back to the battle, my eyes searching for the tom. There. I leaped, attacked, then everything went dark._

 _When I wake, I see a blood-soaked tom in front of me. I gasp. I never wanted to kill him, just break him up. Break him so he'd never be able to walk. Hurt him how he had hurt my Emberleaf._ _But I had killed him. The battle still roared around me. I sleathily laid his body in the forest. No one would find him. Ever._

* * *

As my eyes close for the last time, I take one, deep breath. Then, a weight lifts. A ginger tabby she-cat stands before me. "Emberleaf!" I cry, nuzzling her. Her eyes are sad though.

"Frostedleap. I'm so sorry. The council knows that you didn't do it on purpose. But you can't join us, nor the Dark Forest. I need to take you to the council." We walked together in silence, sharing our love quietly. A golden pool stretched out in front of us, and Emberleaf jumped in. I followed suit. We arrived in a golden tree dome. A majestic silver cat stood before me, her green eyes scanning me. Suddenly, she mewed, "It is the only way. I am Fernstar. Which do you choose, Ressuruction, Redemption, or a life on the border?" she questioned. I paused to think.

"If I am resurrected, can Emberleaf come with me, in the same Clan?" I asked tentitivly. Fernstar condpsdered for a moment, before mewing, "Emberleaf has been a faithful StarClan cat. I will let her choose." she mewed finally. Emberleaf did not even hesitate.

"I would like to be resurrected with Frostedleap, as long as we are in the same Clan and can become mates." Emberleaf replied.

"Very well." Fernstar mewed, "Say farewell to your families now." I went over to my mother and father.

"Goodbye mother. Goodbye father." I mewed solemnly.

"Frostedleap...make sure you come here this time." my mother replied pleadingly, "Please." my father seemed to agree nonverbally, and I nodded. "We'll tell your siblings when they come." my father mewed. I left, and stood before Fernstar, Emberleaf next to me. "This could be our chance to have kits!" I mewed excitedly to her. She had never kitted, her kits had been killed while they were in her stomach as she was killed. Pre-killed kits didn't come to StarClan, they went to nothingness. Fernstar lowered her head to mine, the Emberleaf's. I felt myself shrinking, fading, then I woke with no memories and no view of the world.

"One tomkit." mewed a strangely familiar voice. I heard purring, before someone named me Frostedkit in honor of a dead cat. I sighed, and began suckling my mother's sweet milk.


	4. Spirits-What is hidden in the shadows

**Challenge for StormClan. Mix of Spirits and What you find in the shadows**

 ***This is set before Stormstar receives his nine lives. That's why Fernstar is leader.**

* * *

Shrewpaw breathed out. Her warrior assessment had just finished, and she was in her den, grooming herself and daydreaming about Stormblaze. Her sister, Forestpaw, was nearby, also grooming.

"May all cats old enough to swim gather beneath Mist Pebble for a Clan meeting!" yowled Fernstar. My ears perked up, and then I ran to the Mist Pebble. A crowd of chattering cats were already there, and I struggled to get to the front. When I finally did, Fernstar started, "Two young apprentices have successfully completed their warrior assessments. Shrewpaw and Forestpaw, step forwards." we did, our bodies shaking with anticipation. "These apprentices have shown skill and loyalty, and I ask StarClan to watch them in their lives as warriors. From now on, you shall be known as Shrewfur and Forestlight!" I licked her shoulder respectfully. The whole Clan was cheering our names, and I held my head up high. Tealbrook, my mother, ran up and congratulated Forestlight and me. "May StarClan watch you! You didn't even turn out like your father!" she whispered to us. I frowned, and was about to tell her that they weren't kits anymore, that they knew StarClan was fiction. Just then, Stormblaze walked forwards. I stared at his sleek fur, the way he walked with such power...

"I have an announcement to make!" he mewed, "Fernstar is expecting my kits!" the whole Clan was smiling and congratulating the two. The whole Clan...except me. I stared in a silent shock. I thought he loved me as I loved him, but he didn't. He loved someone else. My shock turned to sorrow, and I turned and fled from the camp. The best day of my life had turned into the worst. The day of joy had become my day of anger and sorrow. A cat was following me. I stopped in a clearing and looked around. It was Fernstar. I spat inwardly. "What's wrong, Shrewfur?" she asked gently, stroking my back with her tail. I flinched away. Fernstar had been my guide through hard times. But then she betrayed me. And now I hate her. I hate her with all my heart. "You're wrong," I spat, "nothing is wrong. But someone just broke my heart."

"Who?" she inquired.

"You and Stormblaze were never meant to be," I hissed, "Stormblaze was mine. And then you stole him, you heartless excuse for a leader." Fernstar gasped.

"Shrewfur...I never knew you loved him. We be-became lovers right before my leadership. I thought I was the only one." she stammered, obviously hurt.

"I don't need to hear your petty voice speak. I need to hear you wail. I need to see you die." I hissed. And with that, I lunged at her. She was taken by surprise, and stumbled.

"You are a weak leader," I hissed, "never good at fighting." I pinned her down and spat in her face, "Goodbye, Fernstar. I know StarClan is not real. You'll fade, and become nothing. I'll never see the cat that I thought I knew again. The cat that betrayed me. Stormblaze will become my lover again. I never wanted this to happen. But it is now. Goodbye." and I bit her throught, and she closed her eyes and died. I then washed myself, before rubbing Fernstar's corpse in the water, taking away my scent. Stormblaze would be mine now. I returned to camp, pretending to be shocked.

"A badger attacked us! Fernstar died!" I yowled. The whole Clan stared. Brookberry stepped up. "If that is true," she mewed, "then we will inspect her. Give her a proper vigil." Stormblaze, Rainleaf, and Pearlpetal charged off.

* * *

Fernstar's body was found, and laid down for vigil. That night, Stormblaze and I sat for her. As I sat, wallowing in my triumph, a spirit app reared before me. It was Fernstar. I gasped. But surely not? Was it StarClan? But StarClan didn't exist! I stared at the spirit of Fernstar. No one else, not even Stormblaze, saw her spirit. Only me.

"Shrewfur...I'm sorry." she gasped, before fading. I glared at the place where her spirit had been. Fernstar had now destroyed another part of my life: my belief that StarClan was not real. Fernstar would now destroy every part of my life, but I'd be prepared. Just because my father was a kittypet doesn't mean I am. I will become everything I want to become. And no one will stop me.


	5. Banished

**Challenge for RiseClan. Takes place a bit after 'Nine Lives'**

* * *

Shrewfur woke and stretched. Yawning, I groomed before padding out of the warriors den. Stormstar stood there, handsome as ever. I smiled softly. When I finally caught his eye, he turned away, his amber eyes burning with fury. I couldn't understand. All I had done was try to 'save' Fernstar. He shouldn't be ignoring me! A nudge woke me from my sad thoughts. My sister, Forestlight, was smiling brightly next to me. "Guess what!" she chirped, "Rowantuft and I are mates!"

"Great!" I mewed back, faking enthusiasm. I had wanted to be first to get a mate. I have done everything I could to attract Stormstar. But even though Forestlight was naturally prettier, I had thought Stormstar would open up to me soon. But the exact opposite happened. He blamed Fernstar's death on me(he's right), even though I had a perfectly good story! My mind was whipped out of my thoughts again when I heard united purring. I looked and saw Rowantuft and Forestlight, tails entwined, purring and licking each other. I quickly walked away, and ran to my private clearing. To my surprise, Berrybrook was there, sitting and looking at something in front of her. I sighed softly, before mewing, "Hi Berrybrook!" I received no response. Berrybrook had suddenly turned on me, her orb-like eyes glazed. "You." she hissed, with venom I did not know she could muster, "You did it. You killed Fernstar." my eyes bulged in shock. How did she know!?

"Berrybrook...are you alright?" I mewed carefully.

"Of course I'm alright." and with that, she ran to camp. I followed in pursuit. I couldn't let her tell! I had only killed for love! Surely, surely, there was no wrong in that! When I raced into camp, Stormstar had started a Clan meeting, his eyes blazing. When I joined the crowd of cats, many glared at me. "Where is the traitor?" hissed Stormstar. I stepped forwards tentatively. Forestlight was crying and my parents were staring blankly. Stormstar looked ready to kill. "Do you have words in your defense?" I hissed.

"I killed for love. I first got rid of Fernstar, so I could be with Stormstar." I hissed softly, "I did everything to get love. But my sister found love before me. No one has ever loved me." The cat's assembled beneath the Mist Pebble stared, some with defiance, some with shock, some with rage, and some with sorrow. Stormstar hissed, "And you never deserved love. Take her away! Exile is the only punishment!" Rosebrook, Snakescale, and Barkwhisker, my father, ran up. My father seemed to have lost the light. As I was escorted out, I thought of all I had done and all I had ever been. Could I have had a better life? I considered this. Perhaps I could have. Maybe I was just too blinded. But I still felt no sorrow. None at all. Before I knew it, we were at the border. My father nuzzled me one last time. Rosebrook and Snakescale glared and hissed. And after a while, I padded away defiantly. No one cared anymore. I will fend for myself from now on. No one else can be trusted anymore. I am Shrew, proud rogue of the meadow.


End file.
